


Hurt and comfort

by orphan_account



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Boys In Love, Broken Bones, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, probably bad writing, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ezekiel gets hurt and jake helps out





	1. I'm fine *faceplant*

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first story so constructive criticism would be helpful thanks :)  
> I know the first chapter is short and shit but it will get better as the story progresses (I hope)

They were just coming back from a mission and Ezekiel was miserable. He broke his leg in one of the traps and Jake had to carry him back. He hated being helped and feeling helpless but he did enjoy the older boy's strong arms holding him. " You can put me down now I'm going home." Ezekiel said annoyed. " No you are coming with me you can't walk and sure as hell cant take care of yourself so I'm taking you to my house while you heal" Jake replied forcefully. "But..." "No buts Ezekiel you are resting no missions for at least a month" Jake said almost as if he pitied the boy in his arms. To with Ezekiel whined " But that's not fair I'm fine, watch" and he jumped to the floor,let out a yelp and promptly fell on his face. "I'm going to head home and take this one with me for some bed rest" Jake says to the rest of the team while he scoops up Ezekiel and walkes away


	2. Couches and cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezekiel reveals a fondness for cocoa

As they exit the library Ezekiel looks up and asks Jake " why are you doing this?" Jake just looks at him confused and says " because I care about you Ezekiel your my friend" now it's Ezekiel's turn to be confused as he says " no you hate me you are always messing with me about stuff" Jake laughs " I care I'm just not great at showing it!" And they both laugh until they get inside jakes door after coming through the backdoor. "Now will you put me down" Ezekiel says still slightly annoyed. Jake laughs and Ezekiel can't help but think of how beautiful Jakes laugh is. Jake concedes and sets Ezekiel down on the couch. "What do you want to drink?" Jake asked and heads into the kitchen " hot cocoa with marshmallows" Ezekiel says under his breath " what was that you mumbled " Jake says cause if Ezekiel to repeat himself louder. The request results in a look from Jake as if he'd grown a second head " it's the middle of summer and we're in TEXAS" Jake says. " I like what I like alright mate " Ezekiel says slightly embarrassed. "Ok ok zekial I'll get you your hot choclate with marshmallows"


End file.
